FullMetal Salamander v2
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Driven by his grief after Lisanna's death Natsu searches through forbidden magic to try and bring her back, but he failed and now has to pay the price for his actions. He now searches the world for the fabled philosopher's stone to restore his arm and bring back the woman he loves. Pairing Natsu x Lisanna enjoy and leave plenty of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 3180}**_

_**{Hiya! It's me Happy sorry I left to get some delicious fish and the story was already getting repaired by the time I got back. Please don't tell Erza or the shorty alchemist and i'll do the disclaimer. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Full Metal Alchemist. Anyhow leave plenty of fi- I mean review's yea review's!}**_

_**{This is in responce to the challenge NinjaFang1331 posted and I really hope you like it. Sorry if this annoys anybody but I'm trying to improve my stories.}**_

**_{Warnings, updates are random.}_**

"English"

_"Magic"_

**'Thoughts'**

_**-Other- **_

_**-Demon-**_

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel B-Class Mage of Fairy Tail couldn't remember when he left the guild as he walked down the streets of Magnolia with a look of barely controled rage visible on his face but he had to get out of there his thoughts still on Lisanna. **'I'm sorry Lisanna, I should of gone with them, I could of saved you, I could have done something. Please forgive me Lisanna if only i'd stood up to Mira you would still be here with me and Happy.'** Natsu thought as memories of her played in his mind the ground under his feet catching fire from the anger he still had for Elfman. He was drowning in his own sorrow and memories as he made his way down the road towards his home leaving Happy at the Guild for know so he wouldn't accidentally snap at him. Natsu wiped the tears from his face remembering them coming through the door a few hours ago after coming back from the easy mission that Mira wanted to take alone. He grew angry and couldn't help it when he knocked out the still injured Elfman after finding out Lisanna was killed because he lost control of his powers going on a rampage. Natsu didn't hate Elfman for what happened but couldn't take the chance of losing what little restraint he had at the time attacking him.

So lost in his thoughts he wasn't watching were he was going when he walked right into an old man knocking an old leather bound book from his hands. "Sorry gramps i'm just having the worst day of my life right now." Natsu told him wiping his tear stained face as he bent down to pick up the old mans book. **'Great I can't even walk properly without knocking into people.' **He thought with a sigh.

Looking up Natsu was confused when he looked up because he couldn't spot the old man or anybody else on the road for that matter making him wonder where everybody was. Looking back down at the old book in his hand he got curious and decided to read the first page. It had diagrams, weird magic circles, and notes scribbled down by the previous owner probably the old man from the fancy writing. Closing it he glanced at the books tilte and read it _**'Alchemy and the different Transmutation Circle's.'**_

Needing something, anything really to take his mind off of Lisanna's death Natsu pocketed the book taking it home to read to get his mind on something else other than the Guild. After getting home he set down at his table and started reading only to find out the book was complicated even with all the footnotes the last owner provided explaining things. What grabbed his attention though was that Alchemy was a Lost Magic and that it could accomplish a multitude of different things if you had the right items on hand. Some of the examples that interested him were of repairing broken objects then reverting them back to it's starting materials, and that the energy that governed over life was covered in detail.

**'This Lost Magic is my chance to bring you back to me Lisanna. It will take me some time but i'll learn Alchemy and bring you back to us.' **Natsu thought his eyes gaining back the fire that died earlier today as he read up on the list of things he would have to study if he wanted to use Alchemy. Placing the book down on the table he headed out towards the book store to start getting the books, ignoring the warning on the first page that human transmutation was strictly forbidden.

The weeks went by with Natsu slowly distanced himself from the guild as he forced himself to study math, chemistry, physics, and ancient alchemical theory. It took him six months of staying up late nights studying and gathering the supplies needed while trying not to look suspicious when he was around his freinds but somehow he managed to pull it off.

42-42-564

The rain outside was picking up when Natsu finally finished drawing the last bit of the transmutation circle. "Ok! The circle's finished and I double checked all my mistakes. All right, next is the chemical makeup of the human body. Thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one and a half kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of nitrate, eighty grams of sulfer, seven and a half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon... and a drop of Mira and Elfman's blood for the DNA. I sent Happy over to Levy's for the night and everything looks okay." Natsu talked outloud trying to calm his nerves while rereading all the notes he wrote down in a small dark red journal the clerk gave him.

He hesitated for a brief second before clapping his hands together and slamming them down on the transmutation circle. **'It's working! It's working! Please come back to me Lisanna.' **Natsu thought with a laugh watching the lighy blue electricity dancing around the room. His laughing died suddenly when he saw a slither of red enter the mix. **'Damn not a rebound not now, not when i'm so close!'** Natsu sreamed in his head while feeling the worst pain he ever felt in his life. His screams ripped threw the night as thunder boomed outside. He continued screaming in pure agony as he felt his body breaking apart until everything went dark.

42-42-564

Natsu slowly stood up on shaky legs to find nothing around him. Looking around he saw nothing but white and a gate that was like nothing he'd ever seen, but he stopped looking at the gate and focused his thoughts on the transmutation he'd just attempted. It had to have done something, anything to bring her back to life if he wasn't in Magnolia anymore. It had to because the massive gate standing in front of him was covered in advanced formulas he'd never seen before.

_**'It's been years since anybody was idiotic enough to use Alchemy for a human transmutation.' **_Natsu jumped spinning around his fist ablaze ready for a fight, but froze seeing a shapeless body and that creepy smile it had. After seeing his reaction the figures smile grew as it talked. _**'My a Dragon Slayer haven't seen one of your kind in a while and Igneels child too this is so ironic'**_Upon hearing this thing speak Natsu comes out of his shock shouting "How do you know all that!? Who, what are you!?" The creepy laugh he gave out unnearved Natsu just as much as it's voice. _**'Who am i you ask Natsu Dragneel?'**_

_**'One name you have for me is the world, or you can call me the universe. Or hell even call me God if your feeling poetic our perhaps im the Truth. I am all these things but i'm also you.'**_Shaking his head in anger and frustration Natsu shouted out losing his temper. "That doesn't make any sence, I read that book cover top cover and it told me after the human transmutation i'd be reunited with Lisanna! Not meet something that claims it's a God!"

Chuckling at the young boy's misfortune the being known as Truth told the young dragon slayer. _**'You have no idea what forces you've played with do you young dragon? The forces over life and death are mine to command and mine alone no mortal not even a god slayer could handle the power I have. The book as you call it didn't it have a warning that told you that using human transmutation was strictly forbidden? Or maybe you just didn't care about the consequences that you've caused.'**_

Natsu shaking in anger at Truth shouted out "To hell with the consequences! I wanted her back I loved Lisanna! Why else would I willingly break that damned law!" It was silent in the endless void neither speaking as Truth's face turned into a frown before speaking _**'You are a fool traveling here using Alchemy for something that was never here to begin with, Igneel would be disappointed with you young dragon. You knowingly commited a sin trying to bring the woman back to you and for what? This Lisanna may never return the thing you human's call 'love' or did you think that bringing her back to life would make you a hero in her eyes?'**_

Truth shook its head in disappointment as the gate behind Natsu slowly creaked open before speaking _**'How disappointing you humans are. One after another reaching out trying to obtain life when there vwill always be death to each and every one of you. A price must always be paid too for your lives and that is the end of it when your last breath leaves your body. When the fire in your soul dies out and your body turns to dust scattering into the wind, Death is the price for Life, but regardless.'**_

With that the gate behind him flung wide open and Natsu turned hearing the sounds of countless voices screaming in agony. Black voidless hands reached out grabbing Natsu dragging him towards the gate fighting and screaming to be let go when his fire couldn't burn them. He saw through all the hands as the gate was closing Truths amused smile._**'Quite child this is what you wanted isn't it. So I will show you the truth of your actions.' **_Those words were the last thing Natsu heard as the gate slammed shut.

42-42-564

Trapped inside the gate Natsu felt like his mind was being ripped apart as to much knowledge was being shown to him. He screamed in agony clutching his head in pain. "It's to much! It's to much! Make it stop please make it stop!" Natsu yelled in pain until he felt something grabbing onto his arm his eyes widened in horror seeing Truth there with that face splitting grin on its face. _**'Did you forget that I said there were consequences to using Alchemy child and I think I have the perfect punishment in mind.' **_Truth told him as Natsu felt immense pain coursing through his body.

Watching his arm being torn apart atom by atom he screamed in terror "Stop it! I said STOP IT!" As a bright light consumed him he never noticed the bright red ball of light shining among the darkness in the gate.

42-42-564

Back in his home Natsu was bleeding badly and barly able to register his surroundings even though he knew one thing without looking his left arm was gone. Blood was starting to pool around him and as he looked towards the center of the room Natsu's eyes widdened in horror. He got sick seeing the monstrosity that he had created. Bones protruding from a mass of flesh, the skull twisted looking almost demonic as it tried to speak holding a mutilated hand ut towards him.

Natsu was shocked repeatedly mumbling to himself "This isn't what I wanted not this... this monster. This isn't what I wanted.." As he passed out from the combination of shock and bloodloss.

It was a few minutes later that Porlyusica walked in seeing the red sparks coming from her home. "Idiot human. You were stupid enough and had a run in with 'Him'. She sighed taking a quick look of her surroundings. "We'll I can't just leave you here so I might as well fix you up."

It had been eleven days since Porlyusica found him in the remains of his home keeping Natsu in her spare room as she healed his injuries and grafted on his new metal arm. Natsu was depressed the fire in his eyes gone as he stared out the window his task at reviving Lisanna failed but his mind working on the ton information he knew. So after watching him just stare out the window every day Porlyusica decided to call in an old friend to get the kid out of her house quicker.

After two days there was a knock on her door and she flashed a small smile before yelling at Natsu "Don't just stand there get the door i'm busy!" A smack with her broom had Natsu running to open the door only to freeze seeing a goliathian of a man standing in front of him.

Natsu was sweating bullets as he asked the giant "Hello are you here looking for Porlyusica?" With a nod from him he stepped aside as the man ducked down walking in. Following behind him was a rather attractive looking woman despite her appearance and being middle aged. She was tall with a hard dark eyes and a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well toned figure. He would have stared but from what little experience he had with girls Natsu knew that would get him killed.

A few minutes passed with Natsu looking worried and the woman tapping her foot on the ground finally getting tired of waiting she yelled out. "You called me here for a reason Porlyusica so you might as well come out and tell me what you want!"

Only seconds after her shouting did Porlyusica came out of the next room her eyes narrowed at the woman for yelling inside her house. "Thanks for coming Izumi, Sig. The reason I called you is the boy here used Alchemy and broke the big rule. So he needs training in the arts and he need them now."

The now named Izumi turned and glared hard at Natsu as she asked "Pray tell me 'BOY' why in the world did you use Alchemy? Why did you try and use human transmutation." She grabs Natsu's new metal arm and said sternly "So you met 'Him' and he took his pay from you for your idiotic attempt. So tell me 'BOY' why I should train you in the lost magic of Alchemy? Why should I wast my time when it seems you don't understand what you have done wrong."

Natsu who was frozen in shock came back to reality snapping at Izumi "I did use Alchemy for the woman I loved, so fuck you! You have no right to say what i've done was wrong when in my heart it felt right!" Izumi puched him in the jaw sending him crashing through the window as she roared out following him.

"Whats right? Whats RIGHT! 'BOY' you must be an idiot to not pay attention to all the warnings that covered the subject! Do you honestly think your the only one who has tried to use this magic!? I've seen other poor sobs like you who have walked through my door begging to learn Alchemy so i'll tell you what I told them."

"Give me a reason why. Why should I waste my time teaching some brat who would probably not pay attention to anything I say and probably blow himself up just for the hell of using this magic?" Natsu threw a punch at Izumi that she just grabbed and threw him over her shoulder. "I want magic, I need to learn how to use it! I don't want to loose anybody I care about. I don't want people to die when I can fight and protect them!" Natsu got down on his knees tears in his eyes as he bowed his head towards the dirt begging her.

"Please teach me how to use Alchemy I need to become a proper Alchemist so I can find a way to get my arm back." He begged her not looking up while leaving out he still had thoughts on bringing Lisanna back. Izumi crossed her arms underneath her chest and glared hard at the boy saying codly "Fine 'BOY' i'm doing this for two reasons. One to make sure you don't make another idiotic mistake and call that wretched gate again and two more importantly Porlyusica called in a huge faver to get me here."

While Izumi was yelling at Natsu Porlyusica turned towards Sig fixing her window saying "I'll have to tell Makarov he's out traveling to clear his head while you take him back to Dublith for his training there's no need for anybody to find out what the boy has done as long as you leave tonight."

"What about the thing he pulled through the gate what happened to it?" Izumi asked walking up to them while dragging an unconscious Natsu by his foot. She'd need to pound some manners into the brat while working on his skills.

"I dealt with the it and any evidence of what went on that night so nobody could find out what he did." She informed them leaving out the fire that burnt away any trace of that thing. "How long do you think it will take you to turn him into a proper Alchemist I can only cover for you for so long?" Porlyusica asked while she was examining Natsu's new arm to make sure nothing was damaged.

"I'm not sure I already have another student and it depends on how badly he wants to learn." Izumi told her as memories of her old students came to mind.

_**1\. Author's Notes -**_

_**This story along with three others are getting taken down then re-written because after going through my stories and finding out they had the most problems out of all of them from grammar to length I planned on fixing them. I'm changing a few things around and adding a few things I missed after talking with a few people so sorry if this annoys anybody. I really hope you'll still keep on reading even after this re-write and enjoy ths new version of my stories idea.**_

_**So im sorry in advance if this annoys anybody or even NinjaFang1331 who I took the challenge from. **_

_**Re-written on 9/27/15.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 3103}**_

Chapter 2

{Clover Town}

Sitting at one of the few tables in the corner of the room Makarov sighed exasperated as he reread the newest letter sent his way by the Magic Council for the eighth time. It was about the mysterious new members that he was accused of hiding though most of the complaints though had been brought up manly by Phantom Lord obviously but they still sent him letters asking to meet with them soon before they have to waste resources tracking them down.

Salamander, Oberon, or FullMetal which ever one he goes by he knew it was his missing child Natsu Dragneel even though they could never get a picture of his face he just knew it was him. Looking at the latest picture it showed him standing among the burning ruins of a dark guild his black hooded cloak with a red Fairy Tail symbol on the back was used to hide his face. Next to him was his mysterious partner Atlas lounging on the remains of the guilds bar eating an apple with his light blue Fairy Tail symbol displayed on the right shoulder of his shirt.

**'What have you done that you felt the need to runaway from the guild and hide from us my boy. I know you were hurting after Lisanna's death but why didn't you come to me or Gildarts if you needed help Natsu. The one blessing I have is you at least have someone with you instead of traveling down a path I couldn't save you from like Ivan did.' **Makarov thought with conflicting emotions. On one hand he was proud hearing from the other Saints about Natsu's promotion to S class but his mind kept bringing him back to the night his house had burnt to the ground a thought in the back of his head he's had since that day had been constantly telling him something bad had happened that night but what he didn't know.

So many thoughts were going through his mind but he knew one thing was for certain Porlyusica had covered something up for Natsu but that question was what. **'No matter what happens you can still come home Natsu I pray you know that if nothing else.' **"Whats the matter Makarov I figured you'd be happy with all the attention Oberon was bringing your guild?" Startled out of his thoughts he looked behind him to see his old friends Goldmine and Bob walking towards him.

"You bet I am though Erza's been itching for a fight against him for a while now but she can never seem to pin him down long enough to get one back at the Guild!" Makarov lied forcing a laugh out while pushing his thoughts aside for the upcoming meeting.

42-42-564

Walking down the ruined pathway of Oshibana Station two figures could be seen arguing back and fourth. "Natsu are you sure this guild even has information on the stone or Zeref's demons?" The voice of the shorter figure asked as they made their way deeper into the station.

"Come on Noah it's a solid lead and I'm sure will find something out this time." Natsu told him looking over at teachers other student Noah Lockser who's wearing a light green shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of dark blue cargo pants with his sisters teru teru bozu doll and the pocket watch from teacher attached to his belt. His light green hair hangs casually unkempt across his face falling over his dark blue eyes.

"That's what you said about the last five dark guilds we took down only to find out I know more about the stone than they do." Noah grumbled under his breath complaining as they walked about the juice apple tree they passed on the way into town.

"Oberon the king of the flies and Atlas what a surprise to find you here." Erigor mocked from his spot on top of the train. He ignored the nervous looks some of his men had instead he was thinking how he could trap two high-class mages long enough to get away.

"See I told you they had Lullaby with them!" Natsu said pointing at the flute in Erigor's hand as Noah pulled out a small bag of money and threw it at him. Natsu just caught the bag with his right hand and snapped his fingers using his left causing flames to burn away the shadows sneaking up on them.

**'Damn there not the ones I was trying to capture but I'd rather take on the weaklings instead of these two.' **Erigor thought giving the order to stop them before using wind magic to vanish.

"You deal with them I'm heading after Erigor and getting that flute!" Natsu yelled blowing a hole through the wall so he could catch up to him faster.

"After a year of travelling with him I really shouldn't be surprised by that anymore." Noah spoke out loud while looking up at the clouds. "If I hurry up I can get some apples before we have to meet up near Clover." He said looking at the dark guild as a pair of steel gloves appeared on his hands. Slipping into a loose stance he bashed his fist together smirking as some of the dark guild didn't back down.

"You might think your lucky since Natsu's not here but you're not, he might be known as Oberon but my title is Atlas the titan that holds planets in his hands!" Noah yelled throwing off his jacket before smashing his fist into the ground causing the entire station to shake. As large pillars of stone spikes burst up from the ground smashing into the dark guild he jumped out-of-the-way dodging a few light spells from his side.

"Don't get cocky and think you can win your facing the technique passed down to me by teacher Alex Louis Armstrong!" Noah said throwing a loose rock into the air and punching it as it came back down. The rock was sent speeding as it turned into a warped looking arrowhead before crashing into the members that tried sneaking up on him.

Not giving them enough time to keep their group to think of counters for his attacks Noah clapped his hands on the ground shouting out _"Wood-Make Rising Dragon!" _The members of Eisenwald watched on as a large wooden dragon erupted from the ground smashing into their members.

_"Wood-Make Forest Prison." _Noah said watching as multiple medium-sized wooden beams burst out of the ground locking into place around Eisenwald. He was about to leave and catch up to Natsu when his legs suddenly gave out on him as he fell to the floor coughing up blood into his hands. **'Dammit just let me find her first please that's all I'm asking.' **Noah thought forcing himself to his feet and slipping into the nearby wooden beam so he could catch up to Natsu.

"So he's one of the alchemist I was told to watch out for." A figure said with a smirk on her face as she stepped out from behind a pillar brushing her white hair back. "I can't wait for the day I get to finally meet you face to face." She spoke out loud her black heels being the only sound heard as she was walking away.

"Come on we have to catch up to Eisenwald!" An all to familiar voice yelled busting in with two others behind her.

42-42-564

Blue lights flashed across the train tracks as Natsu got to work repairing all the damage done during his fight with Erigor.** 'That's one of the few things she did pound into my head.' **Natsu thought with a laugh remembering the hell teacher put him through. Taking off his damaged cloak to start working on it he ignored Erigor's muffled yelling in the background as he clapped his hands to use alchemy. He had changed much in the last year and a half under Izumi's training now he looked like a proper alchemist. He was wearing a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed, black slacks, and boots. The scarf Igneel gave him was wrapped around his waist and the chain to his own pocket watch was showing proving he was one of Teachers students.

A flash off of his metal arm drew his attention the black metal looking as new as the day Porlyusica found him. The only thing different was the alchemy symbols Teacher carved up and down his arm over the last two years. **'After two years it still doesn't feel normal.' **Natsu thought flexing his left hand as he put his cloak back on.

Looking at his reflection in the metal he pulled his hood up to hide the scales covering his face and arm.** That was the second part of the toll you took from me Truth.'** Natsu thought remembering the first time a kid saw him covered in scales and ran off screaming demon forcing him to leave the village before they called the Rune Knights. They had discovered early on in his training that every time he used his dragon slayer magic scales would start covering his body more and more along with large spikes of rage he couldn't help. It was difficult but he learned some patience among other things to help deal with his problems.

_**"I grow tired of this! I'll crush you myself puny alchemist!" **_A dark voice yelled as the skies started to darken and a giant magic circle appeared in the sky above him.

Natsu looked on unimpressed as Lullaby took its true form, it was huge towering over the cliffs its three eyes gleaming as it stared down at him. Natsu would have been impressed if the demon wasnt made of wood but he shrugged it off as one of the things he couldn't control and blamed Truth. He had his hand up making talking motions with it as Lullaby continued to rant about souls and other stuff he really wasnt paying attention anymore.

But the second the guild masters conference was mentioned Natsu's anger spiked and he snapped his fingers bringing Lullaby to its knees screaming in pain as fire consumed it.

"You talk to much!" Natsu barked out a wisp of fire coming out with each breath he took trying to calm down so he doesn't barbecue his target before they can talk. Seeing a shadow looming over him Natsu looked up to see Lullaby's clawed hand coming down to crush him. Snapping his fingers blue sparks came racing down his metal arm as the flames around him grew hotter burning Lullaby's arm off into nothing but a stub.

It didn't even have time to scream as Natsu took in a large breath of air a magic circle forming in front of him as he yelled out _"Fire Dragons Roar!" _A large blast of fire filled the cliff side swallowing everything in its path and leaving Lullaby's screams as the only sound that could be heard over the flames.

As the fires let up Natsu saw Lullaby on the ground barely alive and looking up at him with fear in its eyes. _**"Kill me dragon finish me and let me die!" **_The demon yelled begging for death as a large circle appeared under it.

"I want the stone Zeref was rumored to have created so tell me and I'll make it quick." Natsu told it the scales running up his arm slowly turning back to normal.

_**"Deliora, It was Deliora he was the one Zeref left with any knowledge of the lost magic alchemy! Thats all I know I swear now end it liked you promised!"**_ Lullaby yelled as the large alchemy symbol under him glowed brightly with life.

"I lied." Was all Natsu said as he walked off living the demon to curse his name as red sparks filled the air and a large eye opened up under it.

42-42-564

Back in Clover Town we can find the members of Fairy Tail grouped together after busting in during the meeting thinking the Guild Masters were in danger. "Master I don't know what happened but I'm glad your alright!" Erza told him slamming him against her breast-plate with a loud thud. Makarov went over everything his children told him but for an entire dark guild to plan an attack on them and Lullaby still out there missing he was worried.

They were walking to the magical vehicle Erza commandeered when a ten-year old bumped into him knocking him down. "Sorry sir I wasn't watching were I was going" The kid said helping to brush the dust from him while the others laughed in the background.

"That's quite alright but what are you doing out here this late at night young man?" Makarov asked looking at the kid who was wearing a plain white shirt, black pants with a pair of running shoes on his feet. The scarf around his waist looking like his lost childs but he pushed that thought aside. The kids violet eyes widened at the reminder of how late it was.

"I was waiting at the library for my big brother to get back from his job but I think I might have missed him so I'm hurrying back to our hotel room so I don't get in trouble." The kid told him with a polite smile while scratching his short black hair. Before anything else could be asked the kid was off running around the corner so he wouldn't be late.

**'There's something off about that kid but I don't know what.'** Makarov thought walking over to the corner the kid turned down only to find the road empty with nobody in sight.

42-42-564

Natsu opened the door to his hotel room in the Red Jenny Inn and walked only to find Noah already asleep a pile of apple cores stacked near the foot of his bed and one sticking out of his mouth.

Rolling his eyes he peeked into the adjoining room for a second before walking over and crashing on the nearby couch tired from todays events. **'Finally after two years I have a lead to go on but what now.' **Natsu thought turning his head to stare at the adjoining door.

**'I might have to head home soon before I go hunting demons down again but would I be welcome.' **Were Natsu's last thoughts as he was about to close his eyes and get some well deserved sleep when suddenly he heard the sound of someone knocking.

Snapping his slitted eyes open Natsu stomped over to the door almost ripping it off of its hinges when he yanked it open but froze mid-sentence seeing the figure at the door. "Mind inviting me in Salamander." Levy joked standing in the hallway Happy asleep in her arms.

"You do know it's five in the morning right?" Natsu asked a smile on his face as he took Happy from her. Holding his buddy close he let his smile grow missing him after being gone for so long.

"Sorry about that but this was the only time I had to sneak away for a bit to drop Happy off. The others were curious about why I was heading out this way but I just told them I was meeting up with another bookworm." She told him while making sure the room had no bugs. The second she tapped the counter top three times Natsu gained a hard edge in his eyes.

"Don't know if you've heard but the Dark Guild Eisenwald apparently vanished on their way to prison and the Magic Council is holding us back at Fairy Tail responsible for the damage done at Oshibana Station because Erza was caught knocking out people for answers." Levy told him sliding the newspaper she got from downstairs across the table towards him.

"Really I was in the area just a few hours age but we must have missed each other." Natsu responded looking the paper over and seeing the note attached at the bottom. _**'Rune Knights have the hotel surrounded with orders to take you in by force if you resist. Someone wants you near the council and it's better to find out who. I changed the names on the rooms when the owner wasn't looking so take my key and head towards my room on the first floor while I stay here with the them.'**_

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes Natsu stood up giving her a quick one armed hug before grabbing his bag. "I'll try to stop by some time soon but you know how work is." Natsu told acting like he was visiting Levy getting a whispered 'be careful' before walking down the stairs. Letting the paper in his hand float away he turned the corner with a small snap igniting any proof Levy was even there.

He was just putting the key in his 'room' when they approached him. "Oberon you are under orders to come with us. The Council would like a word with you sir." The Rune Knight told him hands resting near his sword.

_**1\. Author's Notes -**_

_**About Natsu being different remember Truth dumped a lot of knowledge in his mind.**_

_**Hope you like Levy she's going to be a little like Hawkeye with the cloak and dagger stuff. It's still Levy but her inner Hawkeye is going to come out on some occasions.**_

_**As for my OC partner for Natsu ive been locked in a room with nothing but a TV and time to think. So with all my new free time ive redone a lot of things in my head about all of my stories and the two mysterious people are some of what I'm talking about. I came up with something evil for Natsu while waiting.**_

_**I'll explain some background about Noah and the two mysterious people slowly so please be patient.**_

_**I'm going to be placing information about Noah on my profile page if you want more info about him or any other OCs I might think up.**_

_**Re-written on 9/27/15.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 3127}**_

**_{SmallBasilisk28 here! -waves at the screen- Another chapter means another disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or Full Metal Alchemist but I really, really, wish I did!}_**

Chapter 3

In the corridors of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch employees and visitors scattered out-of-the-way as a large number of Rune Knights ran by them trying to catch up too cloaked figure of Oberon walking further ahead of them. **'There way to slow if they can't keep up with me. Besides Teacher would take my arm if she knew they tried to place cuffs on me.' **Natsu thought casting a sideways glance back at the out of breath knights already cut down by half just from following him from Clover Town.

"Oberon, sir please wait for one minute you've had us double timing it for hours to get here early for your meeting." The commander begged while gasping for air.

"That was a light jog compared to Teacher and Igneels training." Natsu told them not even stopping wanting to get this meeting done and over with already. That comment caused the majority of the remaining knights to glare holes in the back of his head as they rushed to keep up with him even as Natsu smiled from under his hood.

He was nearing the chamber door where the meeting was taking place when a voice called out freezing him where he stood. "Having fun running the knights ragged FullMetal."

His eyes slitted as he turned staring at the feminine figure walking out from the shadows of a nearby hallway. "Ultear!" Natsu growled out as she walked towards him unaffected by the growing pressure unlike the knights sweating because of it.

"Leave us." Ultear ordered causing the remaining knights to stop in their tracks backing up to give them some semblance of privacy. She didn't care that they were only down the hall watching them or the looks she was getting because she had something to do. Her eyes were only on the scales slowly appearing on his face and arm as she got within reaching distance.

Ignoring the pressure around her Ultear pulled his hood back slightly letting those around them see the salmon strands of Natsu's hair as she leaned in closer. "Why do you hide your face from the world FullMetal? You know how I love playing with your hair." Ultear whispered running a hand through Natsus hair while the other was tracing the muscles through his shirt.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled out trying to keep calm.

"To offer you the same thing I offered in Pendleton. Join Grimoire Heart with me as your partner, you know your skills are wasted protecting others. With your magic you could be great even our guilds Master one day if you wanted and I could help you with your search Natsu. I could help you find the stone, your dragon of a father, whatever you want."

She leaned in closer to his face.

"Just."

Their noses touched slightly.

"Say."

Their lips were a breath away from each others.

"Yes."

She was broken from her focus when Natsus metal hand grabbed her throat in a vice like grip causing the knights to tense but made no move to interfere when she waved them off. "Never not after what happened in Bonath. Not after watching the town burn while you set their and watched from your airship." Natsu whispered to her as a wisp of fire brushed against her ear when he spoke. She was stunned for just a second from the heat and that's all it took for Natsu too pull up his hood walking past her into the council chambers.

Turning around she watched the doors closing behind Natsu with a sly smirk on her face. **'I'll make you mine fire dragon.' **Was her last thought seeing Natsu glance back at her for that split second before the doors closed.

42-42-564

"Don't let a word sl-" Whatever Jellal was about too say was cut off by the doors behind them being blown apart scaring everyone nearby until a pressure was felt leaving the room. Everyone froze watching as a cloaked figure walked past the ruble with a white and purple cloth in his hand mumbling death threats about the council and stupid old men.

Erza watched as knights scrambled to get out of his way as the figure walked past them only stopping for a second to look her way giving her the strangest sense that she knew him from somewhere.

"Figures Oberon wouldn't like what the council decided a few days ago." The rune knight nearby said to the others said as he walked by the pair.

**'Oberon!'** Erza thought with an eye twitch hearing that was him who just walked by plus everything else that happened today proved she was having a bad week.

42-42-564

The group set at the back in a private room of Hanamura Inn with the others watching as Natsu begged Happy for his forgiveness for leaving him behind like that.

"Please listen to me Happy I would have brought you with me but Teachers training was ten times worse than Erza could ever be." Natsu begged seeing Happy ignoring him for leaving him with Levy for two years. The girl in question stifled a laugh and Noah had a small smirk on his face watching Natsu beg like that while Happy was torn between feeling happy Natsu was back to still angry over being left for so long.

"Fine I'll forgive you but I want ten of those giant fish from Aquroya." Happy told him launching himself at him wanting to be held after letting Natsu sweat for a bit.

Noah paled hearing Natsu agree so fast because he just knew he'd be roped into helping catch those giant man eaters. While letting them catch up for a bit Levy looked over one of the old books Natsu found for her while Noah ordered another batch caramel apples.

"Once news spreads he'll respond with an attack or something worse thinking Fairy Tail was the ones who reported him." Noah told them between bits of his apple getting their attention. They all stared down at the white and purple cloak on the table except for Happy who was happily eating the most expensive fish on the menu since Natsu was trying to make it up to him.

"I tried to deney it but the council needed some good publicity after his last public scandal. He apparently had another a tantrum in the middle of town after losing more jobs to different guilds and of corse he blames Fairy Tail." Natsu told them rubbing his forehead at the headache the coming news would cause his old family.

"Come on Natsu what happened too you being fired up all the time." Levy joked trying to cheer him up getting a small laugh from Natsu.

"Levy for the last few months ive been destroying dark guilds, fighting demons, and someone probably Grimoire Heart is trying to drag me into the spotlight for whatever reason. Dealing with a grown man throwing a tantrum because he keeps making an idiot of himself in public I have a right to have a small headache." Natsu told her leaving some bills on the table before standing up with Happy floating behind him not wanting to be left behind again.

She left a small tip before following them outside watching as Natsu and Noah packed their things into the magic vehicle parked outside. "So your minds made up Natsu, you wont come back with me to Fairy Tail?" Levy asked her voice breaking some as she watched Natsu help the others into the back. She truly thought with the lead he got and Happy she could convince him to come home this time.

"Sorry Levy it's just to many bad memories there to come back right now." Natsu responded with a sad smile already knowing what was coming next.

"What about the dark guilds after you, if their as powerful as they claim you'll die trying to fight them all of by yourself." Levy tried again using the dark guilds as a reason for him to come back home.

"No one back home would miss me or did you forget the last time I was in the guild I broke Elfmans jaw." Was Natsus only response before Noah started the magic vehicle driving off.

"Thats not true I want you miss you, we want you home." Levy whispered watching the magic vehicle disappear further down the road.

42-42-564

"Why can't we go back to Magnolia?" Happy asked looking up at a slightly green Natsu who had his eyes shut tight.

"I just have one more job Happy, one more job before I can head back to Magnolia, just one more job and she might come back to me." Natsu trailed off at the end to motion sick to care if Happy heard him.

"Okay but you still have to stop by Aquroya, you promised me you would." Happy chirped happily thankfully not having heard the last part.

"Sure thing buddy you can have all the fish you want." Natsu said with a smile as he was scratching Happys head while trying to ignore the voice in the back off his head and the laughter following it.** 'You still can't face the Master after everything you've done to get her back Salamander.'**

"Natsu-nii who's that?" A tired voice beside him called out while rubbing his eyes.

"Just go back too sleep Selim you can meet Happy later." Noah called out from the driver's seat distracting him.(A1)

42-42-564

"I'm back." Levy called out as she walked into the guild hall only to duck as a Grey flew by her. Others welcomed her back while Jet and Droy were at her side almost instantly having been separated from her for almost a whole week. But what drew her attention was the angry Erza yelling at everybody for one reason or another.

Thinking Levy was confused about Erza's mood Mira explained it too her. "You werent her for it but they accused Erza of being the one responsible for all the damage down at Oshibana. If that wasnt enough she ran into Oberon as he was leaving the council chambers."

"But enough about that how is your sick friend doing? Any improvements?" Mira asked trying to change the subject.

"Not any better unfortunately and still stubborn as a dragon. I've been trying to get him to move back here to Magnolia but he's more happy moving from inn to inn while wandering around the country side." She huffed thinking about yet another failed attempt to get Natsu to come back home with her.

"He can't be all bad if he hunted down another book for you." Cana teased draping an arm over her shoulder. Leaning closer she whispered something in Levy's ear causing her too blush and the other two members off Team Shadow Gear to scrowl seeing her blushing thinking he was stealing Levy away from them.

"No,No, No, He's more of an older brother than anything besides like I said he's too busy traveling!" She denied shaking her head with a flushed face trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Then you wont mind if I take a shot at mister mysterious would you?" Cana teased showing off the picture that fell out of the book. The others crowded around wanting to get a good look at Levys mysterious friend while the girl in question looked so embarrassed wishing the ground would swallow her any second. The picture showed a hooded Natsu reading a book at one of the tables in a bar with a sleeping Levy resting her head on his shoulder.

**'I'm so going to kill Noah next time we meet!' **Levy raged in her mind seeing the looks Cana and Mira were giving her.

"Just friends hu?." They both asked at the same time with knowing looks in their eyes. The teasing was about to start when everybody's eyes started dropping suddenly for no reason. Everybody in the guild was asleep in a matter of seconds when the masked figure walked in cloaked in robes walking straight towards the request board.

"Mystogan." Makarov spoke though his voice was tired as he fought off the effects of the spell. Through sleep filled eyes he watched Mystogan take two jobs down from the board.

"I shall return." He told Makarov showing him the jobs.

"No wait. Is Oberon really Natsu? Is he alright?" Makarov asked barley awake now though fighting it's effects for any news about his wayward child.

Mystogan stopped mid step turning to barley look in his direction before asking "How would I know?"

"You've done jobs together before with him the council confirmed it for me." Was the reply.

"He'll come home soon." Was all Mystogan gave him as he was walking towards the door counting backwards from five as he did.

42-42-564

**'Thank Kami it stopped.'** Natsu thought as the vehicle finally stopped near the inn. The paleness going away as he stepped out of the back with a sleepy Selim who was holding Happy in his arms following behind him.

**'Maybe I should call Mystogan to see if he knows anything about Deliora.' **Natsu thought already planning out the trip to Isvan.

"I got us a room for the night but it only has two beds so Selims got to bunk with you again." Noah called out while he was lost in thought.

"Thats fine." Natsu replied to tired at the moment as they walked up the stairs to their room. After they got settled it didn't take long for everybody to go back to sleep but Natsu stayed up staring out the window with a drink in his hand. He knew Selim didn't remember but he did and tomorrow was the anniversary of Bonath's destruction. **'Its just another thing to add to my list of growing failures.'** Natsu thought staring down at his glass watching the reflection in the drink. It was the first job they took after training with Teacher for so long and he got cocky like before thinking he could catch them easily while they were chasing the dark guild Saturnus. It was an easy job and they caught up to them without trouble but he didn't count on the leader being a sore loser.

{Flashback}

"Sorry alchemist but you lose." The leader shouted grinning from the middle of Bonath were he was trapped by a handful of wooden spikes. Lifting up his hand he let out a crazed laugh as the magical circle under them pulsed red.

"Goodbye alchemist!" Was all Natsu heard before a large explosion ripped through the town followed by the people around him screaming in pain as they died. He stood there shocked as the fire raced towards him and only Noah raising a dome of wood around them knocked him out of it.

"Natsu the heat can't burn you so search for survivors while I put this blaze out!" Noah yelled his gauntlets appearing on his arms. And with that he ran into the blaze breathing in all the fire around him as he began his search.

Hours passed by as they fought the inferno and Natsu only had one thought going through his mind. **'Where in the world was the rune knights or mages from the council.' **He knew where this town was and the response team for something this big should have been here by know even if delayed slightly.

Hearing somebody crying Natsu took in a large breath eating all the nearby fire before running into the collapsed building missing the library sign near the door. After going up the flight of stairs Natsu burst through the door pulling back large beams as he neared whoever was crying.

Finally he saw them and his blood ran cold seeing a little boy unconscious in a crying womans arms. "Save him, please save my baby boy." She begged as blood started pooling under her from the shrapnel in her back.

"I'm getting both of you out of here." Natsu assured her wishing he knew some medicinal alchemy instead of just theory.

"We both know the only way I'm leaving here is in a box. Please just please take Selim with you and keep him safe." She told him while burying her face in Selims hair.

Natsu watched on helpless as she spoke her last words too her son not even responding when Noah walked up behind him. "Natsu something big is coming we have to go now." Noah urged seeing the scales covering his entire body already and knowing how bad his temper is from personal experience. Taking Selim in his arms they left the building in a hurry and as they were running towards the edge of town Natsu saw a large airship flying overhead.

{Flashback End}

A whimper broke him out of his thoughts causing Natsu too look over and see Selim tossing in his sleep. With a smile Natsu grabbed the white and purple cloak pulling it over them as he leaned against the wall. Selim snuggled closer too him in his sleep like normal since he's afraid of the dark.

**'I'll keep you safe Selim like I promised your mother and hopefully you'll love Fairy Tail when you finally see it.' **Natsu thought as his eyes closed. The Wizard Saint symbol on the cloak illuminated in the moonlight.

_** 1\. Author's Notes -**_

_**A1. Like I said I thought of something evil and if you want a clue look up 'Pride the First Homunculus' on YouTube. It's creepy as hell and I loved thinking of ways too use something like it. I can see Erza or Levy in Hawkeyes place.**_

_**They'll head back to Fairy Tail after the Galuna Island Arc.**_

_**I know he can eat fire but there's a limit to everything.**_

_**The Wizard Saint thing was Scotts idea but I'm making him the weakest member of the group. He'll lose fights I'm not making him overpowered**_ _**so please don't flame me it's just an idea I like.**_

_**Ultear is under orders to get Natsu by any means and Levy sees him as a brother but I'm picking on her a bit. **_

_**Re-written on 9/27/15.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{ words - 2670}**_

_**{"Hope you have a Happy Easter." From SmallBasilisk28. "Don't forget about us." a pair of voices chirped. Standing behind me were Selim and Happy with floppy bunny ears and tails.}**_

**_{My clock says it's 2:07 on the fifth don't know why it says the fourth.}_**

Chapter 4

"Haa-oh kami." Natsu moaned his motion sickness acting up while he was laughing at Noah. Over on the other side of the ship Selim was looking between Natsu who was leaning against the wall green in the face and Noah who was leaning over the side of the ship getting sick from the ship rocking back and fourth.

"Don't worry about them even though Natsu's motion sickness isn't as bad as I remember, they'll be fine as soon as we get on land." Happy told Selim from his spot not looking up from his lunch. Turning all three of them plus some of the ship's crew saw Happy setting on top of one of the fish they picked up from Aquroya for him that was the size of a life boat with a knife and fork in his hands. They turned looking away quickly however when Happy started tearing into the fish even Selim looked slightly pale hearing him eat the large fish turning slightly green when a bone sailed past his head. Over near the door to their room a green faced Natsu slide down the nearby wall cursing Mystogan in his head for the tip to take the job on Galuna Island. They hired a ship to take them and the ride was peaceful when suddenly the weather changed causing waves to rock the boat getting him and Noah sick from all the rocking.

**'Would you be proud of me gramps I'm a Wizard Saint like you now. Could you look at me that same smile you had when you welcomed me to Fairy Tail if you knew what I've done.' **Natsu thought feeling the cold metal of the medal telling everyone that caught a glimpse of it that he was a Wizard Saint hidden under his shirt. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. Turning Natsu saw Selim with the journal he bought in his hands giving him a questioning look.

"I heard Happy-san talking about going back to Fairy Tail and I was wondering whats a guild like Natsu-nii?" Selim asked while staring up at Natsu with his big adorable violet colored eyes. Natsu was about to answer him when the caption yelled out they would be nearing Galuna any minute now and to get ready. Grabbing his new purple cloak the council was making him wear for the good publicity Natsu quickly pulled it on planning on losing it the very first chance he had before bending down to Selim's level. "I'll answer anything you want when Noah and me get back from our job but in the meantime can you wait here with Happy for me?" Natsu asked ruffling his hair when Selim nodded.

"Please look after him for me Happy." Natsu said glancing over his shoulder at the pair. He'd already payed the caption a large sum of money to help them get to Fairy Tail if they weren't back by the time he agreed on.

"Sure thing Natsu you can count on me." Happy chirped from his spot comfortable in Selim's arms. If he would have been paying a little more attention Happy would have seen the guilt in his eyes when Natsu forced a smile on his face.

With that he grabbed Noah by the back of his jacket before walking over towards the pile of wood he brought with them for an emergency. Clapping his hands together he brought them down on the pile causing Alchemical electricity to surround them, Natsu felt the material changing around them as the wood turned into a pillar shooting them in the air towards the island.

As they neared the island Noah shouted out drawing his attention. "Somebody really doesn't want us on this island so something most be going on!" Since Natsu had to keep his focus on the pillar Noah equipped his steel gloves getting ready to intercept the dragons made of ice heading their way. With a running jump he launched himself off of the speeding pillar grabbing the first ones wing ripping it off as he launched himself towards the next one. Grabbing it's wings he started pulling with all his strength and was about to rip them off when he heard a loud snap then the rush of fire. Looking over he spotted Natsu on the beach with his hand outstretched destroying the remaining two coming up behind him.

"I had them you know." Noah complained landing on a nearby tree then jumping down towards the sandy beach. Natsu just shook his head with a smile before both of them felt the presence of dark magic on the island. **'It's here it has to be here.'** Natsu thought taking off into the dense forest with Noah only a few steps behind them.

"You felt it too right the high concentration of magic near the mountain?" Natsu asked glancing back at his partner as they ran. He had a fire in his eyes feeling the presence of something ancient nearby meaning it had to be one of Zeref's demons.

"Yea this islands is covered in dark magic for some reason." Noah replied feeling the darkness even in the plants around them. As they were nearing the mountainside Natsu caught a scent that had his scales spreading as he let out a low growl. **'Ultear. What in the hell is she doing here?'**

Seeing a shadow passing over them they looked up skidding to a halt both of them having the same thought **'A flying rat.'** Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things Natsu smacked his palm to his head feeling his head hurting from the coming headache.

"Will have to split up for now. So I'll handle the flying rat while you follow the signature." Natsu said getting a nod of agreement from Noah before they ran in opposite directions. With his training under Teacher he got closer to the flying rat in no time before it could get near the village tilting his head up until his mouth was leveled properly. He shouted, _"Roar of The Fire Dragon!" _and launched a huge stream of fire slamming into the rat and knocking it deep into the forest. Running towards the crash site he saw a girl running off leaving two men standing there.

"Whats a Wizards Saint doing here?" A small man with blue hair and a green coat asked seeing the coat Natsu was wearing. Standing next to him was another taller man wearing only blue jeans with the face of a dog.

Punching his fist together he smiled a toothy smile feeling the heat from his flames surrounding him. "Getting all fired up and looking for a fight." Natsu answered launching himself at the both of them his blood screaming for battle. The dark energy on the island was driving his instincts for battle so high that his power was leaking out scorching the ground under him.

They were still injured from the sudden crash so they couldn't move in time when he called out _"Sword Horn of The Fire Dragon!" _The dog man shoved the shorter male out-of-the-way seconds before his body was consumed with flames. The shorter male didn't have time to respond because Natsu was on top of him grabbing his face he smashed him into the ground. He reared his metal arm back about to cave his skull in when Natsu forced himself to freeze.

**'No, no, I won't give in.'** Natsu thought forcing himself to his feet walking stumbling back slightly as he forced the scales to recede. The voice in the back of his head was laughing, mocking him for letting his control slip again. "Shut up." Natsu snapped forcing his body to move towards the village. Pulling a small black pill out of his pocket space Natsu slipped it into his mouth swallowing it trying his best to brace for the coming pain.

It took him a few minutes walking but he made it to the village gates mere seconds before the pill's effect started working. Biting back a scream of pain Natsu fell towards his knees as the gate was opening.

"Natsu!" looking up he saw a flash of crimson red hair seconds before he passed out.

42-42-564

The ancient building was abandoned not a soul in sight as a tuft of light green hair poked out of a wall slowly followed by a head. Looking around making sure it was clear first Noah finally slipped completely out of the wall keeping his guard up in case someone was nearby.

Noah was worried usually Natsu would have checked in by now using a communication lacrima during a job like this but so far nothing but static. He knew Natsu was more sensitive to dark magic because of his dragon side being supercharged thanks to the gate so he could only hope it didn't come down to taking his medicine.

Tracing his finger against the wall as he walked down the path he saw all the dust and ruble, letting him know no-one knew about this pathway. After a few minutes of walking he felt a small breeze of wind as he paced a statue causing him to take a step backwards. Making sure he wouldn't hit a support beam first he started taping the walls with his knuckles every few steps until he felt a hollowed out part.

Rearing his fist back the iron gauntlet appeared as he punched the wall creating an opening he could walk through. Walking through the rubble he laughed seeing a small hidden treasury with ancient looking tomes and a small red stone that felt weird just being around. Pocketing the small stone to show Natsu later he started looking at some of the carvings on the wall near it.** 'These carving match some of the pictures taken but why are they here instead of in the North.' **Noah thought his fingers tracing some of the pictures.

"Onii-san? Onii-san?" A small muffled voice caught his attention as he pulled a small lacrima from his pocket.

"Selim whats the matter why aren't you on the ship?" Noah questioned seeing Selim standing on the beach with an unconscious Happy in his free arm both of them looking soaking wet and shivering slightly.

"I don't know I woke up just a few minutes ago and I'm scared." Selim hiccupped with watery eyes causing Noah to frown seeing him about to cry and Natsu nowhere nearby to help him.

"It's okay just make your way towards the nearby village and will meet you there." Noah told him trying to calm the upset child. Seeing Selim's face grow horrified he quickly turned around only for pain to explode in his stomach as he stared into the cold eyes of Ultear. Noah felt cold feeling the metal blade in his stomach getting pulled out. His senses going numb as he fell forward cursing her with everything he had before everything went dark. With a smirk she crushed the lacrima under her foot as red sparks traveled up her body slowly altering her appearance. "Idiot." The know different slightly deeper voice said laughing out loud.

42-42-564

Natsu snapped his eyes open finding himself staring at a roof as he got up. Without even thinking he caught the punch aimed at him with his right hand only for his brain to finally catch up with his body when he saw Erza Scarlet standing in front of him looking pissed instead of Teacher.

"You idiot where the hell have you been all this time!" Erza yelled out and Natsu was thankful that he took his medicine or he would have slipped by now with the darkness covering the island and did something stupid.

"I told gramps that I was training, didn't he tell you anything?" Natsu questioned tilting his head sideways to glance at her knowing Porlyusica left the Guild a letter for him. Catching a different scent he looked over to see a blond girl tied up near the bed of an injured Grey Fullbuster who had seen better days judging by the bandages he had covering his bloody chest. When he turned that was all Erza needed rearing back her hand she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You've been gone for two years, TWO YEARS and not once have you sent us a letter or stopped by to let us know you were still alive!" Erza roared. Natsu just ignored her since Teacher was ten times worse. He was just thankful his cloak couldn't be taken off by anyone but him otherwise he'd have a lot of things asked he didn't want to answer.

"So you're a Wizard Saint now?" Erza was still angry at him but curious of his new look.

"Yea I turned it down four times before they finally forced me too take the title, what happened here?" Natsu knew this was an S Class mission since Mystogan was the one who sent him the tip on were to start searching. So he listened as Erza told him about Grey and the new girl Lucy took the mission without permission, along with Erza being sent to bring them back since she was closest.

Erza was about to start grilling him about his whereabouts when a small black-haired blur ran in the room tackling Natsu. "Whats wrong little shadow?" Natsu asked trying to stay calm seeing his clothes torn and Happy unconscious. Still hiccuping Selim told Natsu how they were kicked off the ship and swimming to the beach while holding onto Happy. Erza narrowed her eyes listening to the little boy's story when she heard certain things while Natsu was calming him down.

"It's okay Selim will find Noah and I'll even buy you a new Gate Key when I'm done with this job." Natsu told him wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"He's a celestial mage!" Lucy yelped finally joining the conversation when her gag fell off.

"No I just like the keys, I use shadow magic." Selim said happily squeezing the now awake Happy in his arms tighter. While Happy was apologizing for letting Natsu down the other Fairy Tail mages were over near Greys bed talking.

"I still don't believe matchstick grew up." Grey told them watching Natsu to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He already explained who Natsu was to Lucy and was somewhat jealous that he had a team of his own and was already S class.

"Where are you going I'm taking you back to Fairy Tail with us!" Erza growled out standing behind Natsu with a sword at his throat.

"I'm going after Noah." Natsu answered walking out the door with Selim and Happy chasing after him.

_**1\. Author's Notes -**_

_**This chapter is a little watered down and I'm sorry about that. I've been staring at the screen for a week but nothing comes to mind that could help me.**_

_**There will be more interactions with Grey and the others on the next chapter. Sorry if I mad Erza out too be slightly bitchy but she finds Natsu after two years while in the middle of retrieving Grey and Lucy so she'll be in a mode for a chapter or two.**_

_**Re-written on 9/27/15.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words - 3604}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -looks up at the screen smiling- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except for the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 5

Magnolia

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you always setting out that lamp at the edge of town every night then bringing it in when you wake up?" Mira asked taking the small lamp from Levy and putting it up behind the counter. It was a usual thing that Levy started doing a while back and she was curious about why she would even do something like that every day.

"It's just a promise I'm keeping for a friend." Levy told her remembering when she ran into Natsu.

{Flashback}

"Stupid Cana, see I can to do jobs on my own." Levy grumbled as she walked down the crowded streets of Pendleton. Her clothes were dirty and she looked like hell but Levy was the winner of the fight taking down the monster attacking the people who traveled the nearby roads. She would normally of completed the job with Jet and Droy but after hearing Cana teasing her about needing a whole team for a job that easy got under her skin which resulted in the problem Levy was currently having. She had the money from the job but no place to stay for the night.

That's when she caught a glimpse of salmon hair in the restaurant nearby.** 'It can't be.'** Levy thought as she walked closer only to see her fellow guildmate Natsu Dragneel setting at a table with a green haired teen, a black haired kid, and Mystogan who was leaning against the wall nearby.

"Onii-chan I'm not a baby." The kid said puffing up his cheeks when Natsu refilled his drink instead of letting him do it himself. That shot any thought she had about mistaking him for another person out the window when she heard what the black haired kid said. Along with that she was able to get a closer look at his face before he could readjust the hood and could see the smile Natsu always wore, even if his eyes had a haunted look in them now.

"You should let him celebrate Selim, it's not everyday Natsu gets promoted to S class." The green haired teen told him biting into one of the apples he grabbed from the table.

"Yea, I was able to fight Mystogan until the clock ran out so he's paying for our meal." Natsu cheered with a happy grin on his face that only got wider when Mystogan nodded his head when he looked his way. She watched on with a small smile slowly growing on her face knowing getting S class used to be something Natsu always dreamed about getting when he was younger.

"It was a tough fight but you held your own and that is reason enough for me too put your name forward for the promotion." Mystogan turned looking over too were Levy was hiding before taking the drink the waitress brought over. Levy from her hiding spot near the front of the restaurant listened as they talked about the dark guilds among other things they were hunting down in the time Natsu was gone. She would have walked away to call someone in Fairy Tail to let them know she found Natsu when Mystogan suddenly called out stopping her. "You might as well join them since it's easer than convincing him to head back to the guild on his own." He passed her pulling her out into the open as he left for the job nearby.

{Flashback End}

Levy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look of utter terror on Natsu's face when he saw her. She let him tell his story knowing he was a terrible liar and that he was holding parts back but still she promised to help him with the research needed along with keeping his location a secret. But what no one else knew about the lamp is that after the first time she helped patch him up after they were ambushed by a dark guild looking for payback was that Levy made a promise to Natsu on that day.

{Flashback}

"Itai, ita, ita. Where did you even get that wrench from?" Natsu mumbled rubbing the top of his head while ignoring Noah's muffled laughter in the background. He had his head and side bandaged while his automail arm had parts broken or missing from the ambush some wannabe mage's tried pulling off.

Noah wasn't any better with his broken arm tied in a sling and his automail leg destroyed from the explosion he got caught in. "I've been training under Porlyusica since she's the only one who really knows what you're doing and learning how to fix your automail in my spare time so I can do something besides researching missions for you and worrying." Levy humphed with an agitated gaze while tapping the wrench against her side as she watched Natsu patching himself up. She might have been angry with him but Natsu could see the worry in her eyes when they showed up at her hotel looking bloodied and bruised. The only one who isn't hurt is Selim who wasn't near the fight since Natsu had him stay back at the campsite. He's currently sleeping in Levy's bed tired from spending the last few hours helping Levy patch Natsu and Noah up.

"Sorry about thiiis!" Natsu yelled the last part when she started reconnecting the nerves in his hand. Noah would have laughed but shut up when Levy glanced back towards him picking up the wrench.

"Its fine Natsu." Levy whispered as the room fell into silence while she worked on his arm. "You just can't help but get hurt, just like I can't turn you three away no matter how late it is."

"I'll make you a promise then just to prove I'm not danger prone like everybody back at Fairy Tail thinks." Seeing her fighting down a smile he continued. "I promise you that I'll go a full year without breaking anything important and If either of us break it you can have free run of all the books we collected so far."

"Then I promise I'll keep a lamp burning for you so when I can finally convince you to come home you'll know where to put my new things." Levy told him told them giggling when Natsu turned his head away embarrassed.

{Flashback End}

It was a silly promise but she kept it every day since then when she told him she'd keep the lamp burning each night at the edge of town until the day he decided to finally come home.

Smiling at the memory Levy set down at her table reaching for the book she left there, when suddenly a breeze caught the paper flipping the pages until it finally stopped on the D section. She reached down curious about what happened when her eyes widened slightly as the book slipped from her hands. Because the image on the page was of none other than the demon Deliora. **'Please let me be wrong, please be safe guys.'**

42-42-564

Galuna Island

A cloaked figure looked up from his boat as he neared the island hearing the loud thundering booms and seeing the trail of blue fire leading towards the mountain. **'So you took one of the pills Natsu.'** The figure thought as he prepared himself for the coming fight.

The camera suddenly changes as we suddenly find the image of Noah slowly opening his eyes feeling the cold air around him. He was slowly getting up when the images of what happened came rushing back too him.

Jumping to his feet Noah wasn't prepared for the sudden pain to rack his body as he fell back down on one knee holding his chest in pain. "Your as big an idiot as my students were." Hearing the muffled female voice Noah was on guard as his eyes took in everything around him. "I mean really I go through all that trouble of patching you up only for it to get thrown away just as quickly." That's when he saw the armour leaning against the wall move, nearly giving Noah a heart attack as he jumped back equipping his steel gloves in a flash. The gunmetal-colored armour was tall with a medium sized build. Looking at the spikes on different parts of the armour and purple marking painted on the right shoulder he could tell whoever was wearing the suit took great care of it.

"Easy there pip squeak, you're not the only alchemist that had a run in with Truth." She joked taping the chest plate only for a hollow noise to be heard. Noah's eyes were wide seeing the woman taking her helmet off only for no one to be inside the suit of armour.

"Y-You, you know about my legs?" Noah asked barely above a whisper as he kept his back against the wall. His hand brushed against his pants leg feeling the cold automail that he got after opening the gate to bring his parents back. It was stupid at the time but he just held out hope that if he could bring them back his big sister would have stayed with him instead of leaving with that man without even a goodbye.

"Not that hard to figure out when I had to carry you back here." She gestured with a wave of her hand to the trail of blood leading in through the open door. "The names Ur, Ur Milkovich and like I already said you're not the only one that had a run in with Truth." The now named Ur told him seeing the questioning look on his face.

"How, why?" Noah had a hundred questions running through his head seeing the marking covering the inside of the armour and the ancient looking books lining the shelves.

"I tried using a fake philosopher's stone to bring my daughter back and was told by Truth when we talked that he had a special punishment in mind for me." Ur said holding up the red stone Noah found before he was attacked in her hand. "Little bastard let me move on with my life for a few more years taking in two kids to teach." Here her voice trailed off letting Noah hear the pain she was feeling. "I didn't know until after activated the Iced Shell trying to save them that he planned for me to watch over Deliora until his time came to die by trapping my soul in this armour." They would have kept talking if a series of loud explosions shook the building reminding Noah that Natsu probably learned what happened to him and was tearing the mountain apart looking for him.

"What's happening out there?" Ur asked getting to her feet as she neared the door. The loud booms were getting louder and she could see some of the ice keeping her trapped down in the lowest parts of the temple melting. **'It can't be Lyon kept me trapped down here with his strongest Ice Magic after he found me, you'd need a Fire Mage with high enough reserves to even try melting through it.'** Ur thought as Noah sealed some of the books in his pocket space after looking them over. It hurt her more than anything hearing her student shouting that she wasn't real just a cheap imitation sent to trick him into giving up his work

After hearing her story and watching the way she acted Noah didn't have the heart to tell her why their team was on the island. He couldn't tell her that their purpose was to let the demon revive so they could learn whatever information it had.

"That's probably my partner Natsu." Noah said getting her attention as he walked up beside her holding a hand over his bandaged chest. "Selim saw me getting stabbed by the bitch who snuck up on me and knowing Natsu he's probably heading up here looking for me." He was knocked off his feet again when another explosion had the temple shaking. As Ur helped him back to his feet Noah looked on worried feeling Natsu getting closer. It confirmed his fears because Natsu's power felt fractured and that only happens when he takes the pills Teacher got for him that suppress his draconic side. The medicine worked keeping his Dragon Slayer magic in check but it turned his flames blue as a side effect and the longer he kept that side of him sealed the more painful it was when he finally took the white pill canceling its effects.

42-42-564

A loud snapping sound was heard as fire circled around the different ice constructs melting them in an instant. Alchemical electricity spread out around him as he clapped his hands when he had some breathing room. "Get out of my way ice cube, I've got a teammate to find!" Natsu yelled grabbing the swords that were finished forming in each hand twisting in place as he cut down the few constructs remaining.

"I'm Lyon the Cold Emperor matchstick. I'm the one who will surpass my old teacher Ur and defeat Deliora something she could never accomplice." From his spot looking up at his masked opponent Natsu could see he wasn't getting anywhere soon with the crazed Ice Mage standing in his way. Looking past him he took in the sight of the Moon Drip spell being cast in the sky above them and knew he needed to hurry if the circle glowing brighter was any clue. "Anyone who stands in my way whether a Wizard Saint or a civilian I'll crush them for standing against me. And I'll start by taking that medal from you after your dead." Lyon told him as his blades made of ice clashed against Natsu's swords.

"I might hate the jacket but If you wanna step up for your shot at my title be ready to get knocked back down!" Natsu said before delivering a harsh kick to Lyon's stomach sending him skedding backwards with the breath knocked out of him.

Watching from far away the injured members of Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Go Onii-chan!" "Beat him up Natsu!" Selim cheered with Happy setting on top of his head waving a small flag around. The others however were just shocked seeing the pink haired loud mouth they grew up with fighting with blades instead of just using his flames to burn everything around him like normal.

"What the hell, since when were Natsu's flames blue and when did he learn to use a sword!?" Grey shouted still clutching his injured ribs as he watched Lyon and Natsu fighting. **'Since when did he get this strong?'** He thought until part of Natsu's shirt got ripped by one of Lyon's lions made of ice revealing the Wizard Saints medal hanging around his neck.

"It's not that surprising that you we didn't know about him being a Wizard Saint until know with him off doing Kami knows what for two years." Erza told them looking as calm as ever although if you looked closer you could see her eyes twitching since she just figuring out Natsu is Oberon after watching him fight. If her arm wasn't broken she'd be dragging him off to get some answers out of him. Although looking over at the cheering Happy a dark look appeared in her eyes. "How long have you known where Natsu was Happy?"

Back with the fight Lyon growled as he ripped off his coat and the damaged helmet he had on while keeping Oberon in his sights. He always thought no one could beat him in a fight and that he could easily take down the weakest of the Wizard Saints. But so far the only damage he could get in is the slash over his right eye causing the blood to blind Natsu slightly and the slash marks one of his constructs got in over his chest. Looking around Lyon realised he couldn't run away or use up his reserves on Ice Make sense he'll just melt them with a snap of his fingers so that only left stalling him until the Moon Drip could finish its job.

Lyon charged him trading blows one after another as their blades clashed against one another until a heavy swing from Natsu shattered his ice blade. Looking up he saw Natsu changing his grip holding the sword in a downward grip about ready to bring it down when a loud explosion was heard catching everybody's attention. The last thing he saw before something hit him over the head was the sight of Deliora breaking free from the temple.

Noah and Ur arrived only a few minutes later to find Natsu standing near the unconscious forms of his old friends and a tied up Lyon. Not needing to be told Noah erected a dome of reinforced wood around them as Deliora let loose another roar shaking the island. "He's free Kami we're doomed." Ur whispered in disbelief watching the demon she sacrificed her body for free after so many years.

"Little shadow I need you to take Happy and hide, can you do that for me?" Natsu asked as Deliora started making its way towards them. Watching Selim run towards the village Natsu only turned when he felt the large branches of wood picking them off the ground as a large tree started growing rapidly under them. Looking over he saw Noah straining with his injuries trying to grow a tree big enough to capture or slow down Deliora. Seeing the bloodied bandages had Natsu worried no matter if his partner was low S class or not he was still injured from Ultear's sneak attack.

_"Alchemist come for my masters work, Deliora smash!"_

He suddenly stopped when several magic circles covered in runes started forming over him. _"Thirteen Layered Magic Circle: Heavens Blast, Gungnir!" _The blast was blinding as a the cloaked form of Mystogan landed on a nearby branch.

"Took you long enough." Noah joked falling backwards on his butt as the demon emerged from the large crater madder than ever. Mystogan just sighed with a shack of his head before turning to face Deliora his staffs floating in the air behind him.

"Lets handle the demon first before we catch up with each other." After saying that a loud blast was heard as Deliora's head burst into blue flames.

"This is the first time our Team worked together in a few months so lets go." Natsu told them throwing his jacket off and watching it vanish into his pocket dimension as the demon charged them.

The fight for Galuna Island starts now.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**When Natsu takes his pills it has two effects on him. If he takes the black pill it suppresses his draconic side keeping his powers sealed temporarily. It prevents him from going overboard in areas with to much ethernano in the air. While the pill is in effect he can't use any of his Dragon Slayer magic or eat fire but in exchange his attacks have more punch behind them. I did this because there are a few places where I want him to focus on using Alchemy instead of his Dragon Slayer magic. Just like there are areas were I want him to go all Dragon on them during a fight.**_

_**What I mean when I said more painful the longer its sealed is simple really. Its like having a rushing river blocked off by a dam the pressure builds up a little at a time and when it finally breaks the water comes rushing through. It also helps giving him something besides his missing arm to deal with making him more like Izumi instead of Ed. It won't effect much except a few of the future fights so don't worry about it.**_

_**I'm sorry if anybody thought I was a was abandoning this story. I just had to re watch some of FMA Brotherhood to get reacquainted with a few things.**_

_**His fights so far might make him seem to powerful but he's only fought against a wood demon and an ice mage so he has the advantage over them. That's why I'm bringing in Mystogan and Ur for the upcoming fight. I'm trying not to Mary Sue him and I might slip some times but that's why I'm bringing in two S class mages making it a four on one fight.**_

_**There is a reason why Mystogan is helping them and I'll explain it in the upcoming chapters but a few people might have already figured it out.**_

_**Responce -**_

_**Soul eater: Her soul is in the suit of armour but I had Truth putting her soul in it instead of Natsu. Sorry if you wanted Natsu pulling it off but I need Truth doing it since Natsu is hunting Zeref's demons.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**{words - 3080}**_

Chapter 6

_"Die puny alchemist."_ Deliora growled in pain as the forest of Galuna Island burned down around them. _"No hide behind trees just fight!"_ The demon was angry uprooting the trees that kept trying to bind its feet together.

_"Four Layered Magic Circle: Bound Lightning!"_ The skies split as a powerful bolt of lightning came down striking Deliora in the back at the same time two balls of fire exploded near the back of its knees toppling the great demon. When it hit the forest the ground shook from it's weight scaring the villagers watching from the other side of the island.

That was the scene Grey Fullbuster awoke to after his former Guild mate Natsu knocked him out with a sucker punch to the head. "No not again. I can't watch that thing kill my family again." The fear in his voice could easily be distinguished as he looked through the large crack made in the wooden dome a few seconds ago. Trying to force himself to stand Grey found out his arms were bound together with thick rope keeping him from moving and that Lyon was a few feet away from him out cold from his fight with the matchstick. A loud scream of pain ripped Grey from his panicked thoughts and the flashbacks playing over and over in his mind. Snapping his head up towards the large crack dread started filling his thoughts knowing that scream from anywhere even if it's been two years since they spared against each other.

_"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!"_ Large chunks of ice shaped like roses with thorns shot towards Deliora forcing the demon to drop the mage it tried crushing in one of its free hands.

With a flash of speed Mystogan appeared mid-air letting Natsu grab his outstretched hand using all his strength to launch his teammate back onto the demons forehead. Cradling his now broken automail Natsu glared down at Deliora knowing Levy was going to kick his ass for breaking the thing she put all her hard work into.

"Burn!" That one word sent a cold chill down the rest of his teams back when Natsu snapped his fingers the blue fire boiling Deliora's eyes from the inside out as he jumped off letting Mystogan catch him again as they regrouped under the cover of one of Noah's large trees.

"You own me one." Was all Mystogan said trying to catch his breath while watching the demon clawing its eyes out screaming in pain from the still burning fire.

"No we owe Levy three since she's the one who gave you that staff so you could use your Air Magic." Natsu replied tossing Noah some soldier pills they got from raiding the Rune Knights that tried catching them when htey first started out. Making sure his partner was still okay after the beating they took he took out his own pill knowing they needed his A game for something like this. **'Time to go Dragon Slayer on its ass.'**

"Noted." Mystogan made a mental note to get the girl supporting them for the past two years something special as thanks for the staff. "What's the plan because everything we throw at that thing is barely slowing that thing down?" His eyes took in every injury they were able to give Deliora even if the demon was only at half strength from being trapped in ice for so long.

"Can the two of you still fight?" He asked an idea forming in his mind seeing Natsu holding the counter pill in his uninjured hand. Glancing at Ur Noah winced seeing half of her armour destroyed from the last blast barely holding together with the little bit htat was left. Seeing both of them nod he continued. "Me and Natsu have a Unison Raid we've been working on while traveling so if either one of you can keep Deliora in one place for about a minute we could probably end this fight in one large blast." Noah explained the plan he had knowing it was risky and stupid but that's what their Team was known for.

"Ur can stay with you while your setting up, I'll buy you that minute." Mystogan pulled off his cloak letting the twelve staffs floating behind him surge with power as he walked towards the fight ahead.

"Destroy a few of those staffs of yours so Levy could kill somebody else besides me when we head home." Natsu joked swallowing the pill seconds before Mystogan left bracing himself for the pain to come. With a pulse his magic scorched the air around him knowing Noah had his arms behind his back in a tight grip.

"AAAaaaAAaaaaahhhhHHHHhhh!" His screams echoed across the underground dome of the large tree they were hiding under for cover as most of the plants nearby suddenly combusted in flames. The screams turned into a roar of fury with each passing second as his dragon side raced to the surface with the scales across his face and arm showing through the flames.

Outside though while they prepared Mystogan walked toward the enraged demon wondering when his life turned from stopping his father's plan to fighting demons with a team of mages. Hearing the screaming coming from behind him Mystogan brought his left hand up slamming the first staff into the ground calling upon its powers for the plan Noah had in mind.

_"Fifty-Eight Layered Magic Circle: Orchid Sky!"_ A giant ball of fire slammed into Deliora staggering the large demon but Mystogan wasn't going to let up. _"Thirty-Three Layered Magic Circle: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"_ The second staff splintered into pieces when he slammed it into ground calling down a large tornado that only fed the flames.

_"Sixty-Three Layered Magic Circle: Thunder Roar Cannon!"_ A massive wave of magic pierced into the tornado with a roar of pain following seconds after. _"Eighty-Eight Layered Magic Circle: Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon!"_ That spell cost him two of his older staffs but was worth it seeing the attack slamming into Deliora sending it crashing into the ground once again.

"Now I can't keep this up any longer!" Mystogan shouted over the storm he caused wincing at the scorch marks on his hands from overusing his staffs to their breaking point. Yea Levy would kill him right alongside Natsu for breaking those staffs.

"Follow my lead Noah!" Racing towards them on a large wooden dragon covered in flames were the partners in crime that drew his attention by chance. Jumping off the dragon slammed into Deliora falling apart into bindings when the stepped beside each other about to field test their signature attack. _"Unison Raid!"_ A large magic circle appeared under them with the inner part colored dark red with the Dragon Slayer symbol in the middle and the outside was light green spinning opposite of the middle circle.

A large tree burst from the ground forcing the demon into its core while at the same time Natsu poured his fire into the trap burning the outer most parts of the tree. "Your overpowering my magic Natsu." Noah called out slamming his hands into the ground causing an even bigger tree to form covering the once burning tree to cinders.

_"Pain, hurts, save Deliora Master Zeref!"_ The once great demon called out screaming in agony being burnt to death inside the giant tree. The same large eye from last time opened up beneath Deliora when Ur barely clinging to her suit stumbled into the battle field leaning against Mystogan for support.

"She needs our help." Seeing the black voidless hands dragging the large tree into the gate both of them ran towards Ur seeing the metal near her seal was cracked barely holding together.

"Use the stone Natsu." Noah's suggestion caused his eyes to go wide seeing the red stone in his partner's outstretched hand. "We've hunted down five of Zeref's demons for that little bastard so the equivalent exchange should work if you add the stone into the deal."

Natsu's scale covered hands were shaking slightly seeing the one thing he was hunting for right there in front of him along with a hard choice. **'Lisanna or the woman that's trapped like we are.'** That one thought was the only thing going through his head as he clutched the stone tight tears running down his face when Natsu finally made the hardest choice of his life. "I'm sorry Lisanna." With those three words red electricity covered their battle field.

42-42-564

_**'Look who came back to visit me.'**_ That large face splitting smile drove him crazy with rage knowing Truth already knew the reason he was here again.

"You know why I'm here Truth, so can you pull it off or is this a waste of time?" Natsu ground out through grit teeth hearing Truth's mocking laughter as he stared past the being his eyes locked on the gate floating behind him.

_**'Easy enough in exchange for the**_**_ demons_ _and the stone but are you sure there isn't something else you wanted from me?'_** There it was again the knowing smile Truth gave him last time like he knew something would happen soon enough.

"No I just want the soul of the woman you sealed into the suit of armour." Natsu told him his eyes still locked on the gate refusing to look at Truth afraid of what might happen next if he did.

_**'That's twice you've been here and twice you'll leave without you prize.'**_ Truth vanished as the gate behind him opened slightly allowing a naked woman to stumble out. With a flustered face he caught her with his good arm seeing she looked between five-eight and six-one, a slim curvaceous figure with chin length dark purple hair and black eyes.

"At least I could save somebody from beyond the gate." Natsu muttered his resolve hardened seeing proof right in front of him that he could get Lisanna back somehow.

Ur's eyes opened slowly blinking rapidly bringing her hand up to cover her face. **'What happened?'** The last thing she remembered was fighting Deliora alongside a group of S-class mages. Then getting caught in a blast and seeing the pink haired teen she recalled was named N something crying before a blinding flash of crimson light.

That was when her mind finally caught up with the fact that she blinked. Her mind rushed trying to find an answer when she looked up seeing the teen holding her flustered looking away with his eyes closed.

42-42-564

It's been one week since the fight that ripped apart the forest of Galuna Island and the three members of Fairy Tail were rushing back to their Guild to inform them of their run in with Natsu and the people with him. At the same time inside of the Guild members were fighting and laughing having a good time when suddenly the doors slammed open crashing into the walls with enough force to cause cracks to form.

"Master we found him finally, we found Natsu." Grey all but shouted a hand resting over his still injured ribs. The silence after he said that was deafening when Makarov hoped down from his seat making his way over toward the three of them.

"Where?" He truly looked his age finally hearing news about his wayward child after so long. It wasn't Salamander, Oberon, or even FullMetal but news about Natsu so Makarov hoped his child was coming home soon.

Erza told the Guild everything from the moment she saw Natsu collapsing to getting knocked out by him. Then ending her report with her waking up with the others and Lyon Vastia trapped in a wooden dome like structure along with a note saying (I'm coming home soon gramps).

Everyone celebrated finally hearing some good news about Natsu after two years of silence while at the same time news of him becoming a Wizard Saint of all things shocked a few people knowing he'd grown stronger during his time away. 'That's grea-." Whatever the Guild Master was about to say was cut off when everyone felt the buildings moving knowing that only happened when Gildarts got near the town.

Members rushed out the open door in a hurry lead by Master Makarov himself who could tell it wasn't Gildarts by the power alone. He was smiling a bright warm smile seeing four figures walking down the path followed by Happy flying behind them carrying a child in his arms.

Two of the figures he didn't know placing the shorter male as Natsu's partner and the hooded woman in the back as a new member of their team. The other two however Makarov knew without even looking seeing the cloaked figure of Mystogan looking like he lost a few of his staffs and the leader of the group with his hood up and one of his arms in a sling. **'You always knew how to make an entrance my boy.'** Makarov thought holding back his laughter for know seeing the looks in a few people's eyes.

Stopping in front of the group Happy landed near the hooded woman when Natsu used his good arm to pull his own hood back showing his bandaged face. "I'm home gramps."

SLAP! Mirajane Strauss was in tears standing before a red-faced Natsu having rushed past the crowd when she saw his face. "I deserved that." SLAP! "I deserved that one too." Natsu muttered grabbing her hand when she went to slap him again.

"I'm sorry for everything Mira but I'm finally home." Natsu told her looking up when Elfman came up to support his big sister. "Elfman." Natsu didn't know how this would end since the last time he saw Elfman he broke his jaw.

"As a man I can't hate you for what you did." They looked eyes Natsu hoping this wasn't a lie and everything was okay between him and Fairy Tail as they bumped fist.

"Welcome home my son." Makarov cheered with a great big smile on his face. "Now lets welcome you home Fairy Tail style!" Hearing that had the whole Guild cheering dragging the three of them inside since Mystogan vanished when they were focused on Natsu and the others instead of him.

Hours passed where Natsu was welcomed home by everyone except Erza who was trying her hardest to burn a hole into the back of his skull from across the room now knowing he is Oberon her equal to the public. **'It's a good thing Levy isn't here right now or I'd have two people trying to kill me.'** Natsu thought thankful his arm was broken otherwise Erza would have already attacked him wanting a fight by now to see who's better.

Setting down on a couch in the back of the Guild hall Natsu was tired from traveling all night to get home and the party wiped what little energy he had left. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back knowing they wouldn't be looking in one of the back rooms for him when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"What did you want little shadow?" Natsu asked cracking open an eye to see Selim standing there. Even though he was tired Natsu forced his eyes open to deal with whatever was wrong happy to see Selim's Guild Stamp in the same place as his but in a darker red.

"You said you'd answer my question about what a guild is after your last job was finished." Selim told him with an innocent smile as he climbed up onto his lap.

**'I'm not as good as gramps or Levy when they explian things but here goes nothing.'** "I don't know if I'll explain it right but we Fairy Tail mages all carry something with us when we join.

"Scars." Natsu "Pain." Noah "Suffering." Mystogan

"But like gramps told me when I first joined. Living a strong life means being able to smile." **'It took me awhile to figure that out by myself.'** "We are the Guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'stop'. We only know how to push forward through anything thing that gets in our way."

"That's why no matter where we traveled I always thought of Fairy Tail as my home Selim." Natsu finished proud of himself for remembering everything gramps told him when he was younger.

From the crack in the door Makarov watched Natsu with a proud fatherly smile hearing everything he said to Selim. He'd push down the strange feeling he had when the four of them finally came home instead focusing on the good thing of his children safe and sound. "I'm proud of you Natsu."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed the fight and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I re-wrote it four times trying to make it longer but it still worked out even if it wasn't as long as I originally wanted.**_

_**The attacks Mystogan used were Kido from Bleach if anybody was curious. I was originally planning on making OC spells at first but then I came across Mastering Kido by Lady-Silvanas and it just clicked from there. If you don't like it sorry in advance but it seemed better at the time instead of making up OC spells. Gotta love Kido.**_

_**Their Unison Raid came from watching Madara Hashirama's combo on YouTube. I ran across it while working on the second chapter and liked the combo move so I ran with it.**_

_**As for Ur yes she's back but she isn't completely back. Truth still has to punish her even if she's out of the suit. No Grey won't find out it's her for a little bit because I think during the Phantom Guild attack would be better.**_

_**I'm sorry if any of you waited when I promised to get this chapter out on the thirtieth but some personal things have come up and I've been getting distracted. Again sorry for the wait.**_

_**Response -**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**{words -3262}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm not home right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 7

A few days passed with Natsu finally back at Fairy Tail after being gone for two years and everyone was still in a good mood after hearing about some of the things he's done thanks to Noah telling them a few stories. A few things also changed like the unofficial fairy Noah Lockser finally getting his guild stamp instead of just wearing the symbol on his shirt and the party that the Guild had after learning they had two more S class mages among their members.

Now that the celebrations were dying down Makarov called Natsu up to his office for a long overdue talk. "Not much changed while I was gone gramps." Natsu said with a nervous look in his eyes seeing the solemn look on Makarov's face.

"Natsu I don't think you realized the seriousness of everything you've done." Seeing Natsu looking away he called out raising his voice slightly. "Look me in the eyes young man and tell me what you were thinking just leaving for two years without even trying to keep in touch with us."

Natsu took a breath before looking Makarov in the eyes and the Guild Master could see the haunted look that he's kept hidden ever since that night. "You already probably figured it out to some extent so if your planning on kicking me out of the Guild I'll grab my bags and be out of here within the hour." That was all Natsu said but the words he didn't say told Makarov his wayward child wouldn't be talking about that night anytime soon but it did have him worried.

"I'm not going to kick you out for just traveling for the last two years when we just got you back and I don't have a clue what might have happened the night your house burnt to the ground." Makarov watched the tension in his shoulders almost vanish the second he finished talking and tried his best to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach at the man Natsu turned into because he didn't keep a better eye on things. "I just need to know what happened to your left arm that it needed to be replaced with automail and why Porlyusica's been covering for you for so long."

The tension was back as Makarov watched Natsu's body go stiff for a split second before he averted his eyes slightly. "It was a mistake I made when I wasn't paying attention and just wanted to push myself further than I could using a technique I wasn't ready for." Natsu explained slowly unwrapping the bandages that was hiding his automail from his fellow guild members to let Makarov get a better look at his damaged arm. "As for Porlyusica I really don't know why, she just called in a favour to an old friend she knew named Izumi to help me master my fire magic." Makarov could tell Natsu was only telling him half-truths mixed in with some lies but wouldn't push things any further for the moment knowing he might lose one of his children for good if he did.

"So you've just been training under Izumi these last two years learning Alchemy among other things and you've even gotten to S-class like you always wanted." He changed the subject trying to get things back to a lighter not instead of the tense talks they were having moments ago. "You must be proud of yourself for finally reaching one of your goals after so long, I just wish I was there to celebrate with you when they promoted you my boy."

"We didn't do anything big after they sent the promotion letter." Natsu shot him a grateful look for changing the subject. "It was just the three of us and Mystogan who paid for our dinner."

"Speaking of the little team you've put together while your away what can you tell me about Noah Lockser's skills so I know what missions he can go on when you're not around?" Makarov asked wanting to get the formalities out-of-the-way.

"Noah can control plants but mostly wood causing them to grow at a rapid pace with his magic and is dangerous in his own right using a close range boxing style his teacher taught." Natsu admitted not seeing a reason to hide their skills now that they were in a stable environment instead of moving around. "He also knows a branch of Combat Alchemy like I do and can keep up with a low S class mage in a fight if it came down to a drawn out battle. Other than that there not much I can tell you gramps and I wouldn't feel okay with telling people about his past without his say on it."

"That's fine my boy just tell me one thing why does he study Alchemy? What does he hope to gain from learning from that branch of Lost Magics?" He stared Natsu in his eyes looking for any sign of him lying since this was the safety of his children they were talking about when he agreed to let Noah join Fairy Tail.

"He just wants to find his big sister Juvia." Natsu told him with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "They were separated as children after their parents deaths and he's spent almost all his free time looking for any clues about her whenever we stop in a large town or city."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu paled turning a ghostly white hearing Levy's voice coming from the guild hall. "SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

"Hide me gramps." Natsu begged the guild master only getting Makarov to raise an eyebrow pretending he hadn't heard anything. "Please you wouldn't leave an injured man to deal with her would you?" The sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs had him looking for any possible way out of meeting her so soon.

"You do need to be punished for vanishing for two years without sending a letter or two to let us know you were still okay." Seconds after saying that the door was slammed open showing a furious Levy standing there with the wrench in her right hand shaking when she got a good look at Natsu's damaged arm. With the few seconds he had left Natsu mouthed traitor to the old man before his world faded to black thanks to the wrench slamming into his head.

42-42-564

"AAaaahhhhh!" Members of the guild stared at the infirmary when they heard another scream of pain causing them to shiver slightly remembering the look on Levy's face after finding out Natsu was injured. "Please I already told you it was an accident." They heard Natsu begging seconds before another loud scream erupted from his lips. Suddenly the door to the infirmary burst open and they watched as Noah tried making a run for it with Happy right behind him only for both of them to go down hard from Levy's deadly aim with her wrench.

"Bring them back in here and lock the door this time." Jet and Droy had hearts in their eyes hearing Levy's commanding voice while most of the guild watched the cloaked figure that they knew nothing about dragging the unconscious pair back into the infirmary. Hearing the sound of childish laughter coming from right behind her Mira jumped slightly quickly turning around to see Selim smiling up at her.

"Natsu-nii's in trouble again." Smiling down at the child when he asked to be picked up Mira couldn't help but think that her demonic side might be acting up when it registered such a sweet child like Selim as dangerous. "Levy-nee is going to be really mad until he apologizes and gives her the books she wanted."

Inside the infirmary a different conversation was taking place as Levy worked on Natsu's newest automail grumbling to herself in frustration. "I used to be a polite and kind bookworm until I started helping fix you idiots up." Levy grumbled shooting the bound and gagged forms of Happy and Noah a dark look seeing the damaged state his legs were in.

"When were you ever polit- AAaaahhhhh!" Natsu was interrupted when the nerves in his new arms were connected without any warning.

"Would you kindly repeat that Natsu." The three of them started sweating when Levy's wrench cracked the table next to Natsu's head. "I don't think I can heard you right when you mutter like that." Her voice was a little to sweet causing Natsu to almost faint seeing the glint in her eyes when he chanced a glance her way.

**'Think of something anything or she'll use that wrench of her's on me again.'** Natsu ranted inside his mind only to blurt out the first thing he could think of. "Hydrogen, Lithium, Beryllium, Sodium, Magnesium, Potassium, Calcium." He mumbled his way through the Periodic Table causing Levy to sigh before going back to adjusting his new arm.

**'The things I do for you guys.'** "So the woman sitting on the other bed near the window really can't remember a thing from before her time in the suit of armour after you pulled her out of the gate?" Levy asked while working unable to stay mad now that they were finally home.

"I can remember small things like names and flashes of my daughter's face but everything else is just gone." Ur answered for them her eyes still looking at the nearby mirror trying to remember every little detail. "I remember the island and seeing the two teens I took on as students but I can't remember training them or anything else about them before we met." Turning to the small journal in her lap Ur started writing down another piece of her past that she could remember but unfortunately the list wasn't even past half a page yet.

"So what are we going to tell everybody about your arm and the different branches of Combat Alchemy the three of you know?" Levy wanted to know so they could get their stories straight. She hated lying to all of her friends like that but after helping deal with a few of the things Natsu and the others were chasing down Levy saw the need to keep quiet for now.

"I told gramps I lost it during an accident and he knows about my time with Teacher but that's it." Natsu informed them with a small wince when she tightened a loose wire. "I only came back because Selim needs a stable environment to grow up in and I wanted to see the guild. I won't drag them into our fight no matter how much they might want to help." He added the last part when Levy looked ready to protest his choices.

"Fine I'll keep your secret from them like I promised but please just think about letting them help you Natsu." Levy pleaded slightly after finishing her work on his arm and moving over to work on Noah's legs. "We're not as helpless as you think even if we don't know a thing about demons or the gate but that doesn't mean we can't do what Fairy Tail mages do best." The group shared a laugh at that knowing how many people commented on the amount of destruction any member of the guild brought dishes out during a fight.

42-42-564

It took a few days after everything settled down and a few favours called in by Makarov to get the supplies gathered so quickly. But it paid off and thanks to the extra help Natsu along with the rest of his team and a few people from the guild were standing where his old home used to be surrounded by the gathered supplies.

"I'm sorry boys but are you really just going to build another house, that would take months of hard work if not years?" Makarov asked them keeping an eye on Erza who looked ready to test herself against her supposed rival the second he left the area. **'I'm going to have a long talk with whoever started that rumour that got him the title Oberon.'** Makarov thought knowing she hated the fact that the public was calling Natsu her equal in almost everything they were reported to have done.** 'At least she doesn't know about the rumour going around about them being secret lovers sneaking off to meet up with each other every full moon or I wouldn't be able to hold her back from hurting somebody.'**

"Naw gramps we got this in the bag." Noah waved his question off before going back to finishing the enormous transmutation circle they were carving into the dirt. "Remember we were learning Combat Alchemy under Teacher for the past two years unless your already at that age where you can't recall things anymore."

"How dare you insult the master like that." In a flash of light Erza had a sword out finally having an excuse needed to put the two of them back into their rightful places. That was before Natsu stepped in front of her catching the tip of her sword with his glove covered left arm stopping Erza mid swing.

"You need to relax some red, I was only joking and besides nobody else seemed to mind." Oberon and Titania stared each other down sparks shooting between them with the growing thick around them.

"You'll get your fight Titania just wait until I have a home set up for Selim and the others." Natsu stressed her title knowing it would only get her more aggravated than she was at the moment but his draconic instincts were screaming for battle. Unnoticed to everyone but Makarov who was ready to jump in if they did start a fight were the scales slowly spreading out over his right arm even if cloak did keep it hidden from the others.

"Yea just calm down Erza it was only a joke." Gray added trying to calm her down even if he wanted to fight Natsu to see where they stood now.

"Master already agreed that the two of you could have your fight after everything settles down some around town." Mira reminded her watching Erza's muscles tense before she sheathed her sword. With a low growl she kept her eyes on Natsu before storming off wanting to be ready for their upcoming spar. Makarov just shock his head as he watched her leave knowing how much Erza hated having a rival even if they were paired against each other unintentionally.

"Were almost ready guys so if you don't mind could you please take a step back." Noah told everyone while at the same time waving Natsu over to look at the drawing of their new home the three Alchemist drew up. The three of them spread out into a triangular fashion their minds whirling with calculations, exact measurements and the types of metal and wood they were using before getting to work. Setting up the supplies within different parts of the transmutation circle they worked together getting everything in order while the other mages watched everything they did.

Finally after they were done the three of them walked out of the circle with Selim running up to stand besides Natsu. "So what are you guys going to do with everything inside that strange circle you just drew?" Gray examined it from a distance not wanting to look to curious even if it was a really complex formula making him wonder how Natsu of all people could pull something that hard off.

"Just stand back and watch ice block and you'll see what I've been learning." Natsu told him clapping his hands together as he concentrated on making sure everything came out right before slamming his hands down on the transmutation circle. The others looked on amazed as blue electricity danced around the area before the supplies started merging taking shape into the image Natsu was concentrating on.

Makarov's trained eyes took in everything about the way he used Alchemy knowing something was up since a regular formula like that shouldn't have that much power behind it. **'Even if three Alchemist were working together it shouldn't be that potent without a single flaw occurring.'** With that thought in mind he resolved to talk with Porlyusica and get some answers about what they were hiding from him. **'Just what have you done during your time away from us child.'**

When the light died down everyone could see the two-story cabin they designed that Makarov helped them with. It was large easily explained by the four people plus Happy living there surrounded by a wooden fence connected by a gate. If everything worked like they planned the cabin should have a large living room along with a study for all of the books they gathered and a large kitchen on the first floor. While the second floor held their bedrooms with Natsu's having a small balcony giving him a nice view of the forest along with a basement carved out of the toughest stone they could afford where they could practice their work without worrying about rebounds going out of control.

"Gramps if you don't mind could you tell Erza will fight in two days after we get done moving everything in to our new home?" Natsu asked Makarov while Selim raced by them happily claiming the biggest room for himself.

"Not so fast Natsu your fighting me first before anybody else gets a shot at you!" Gray called out to the pair getting Natsu to grin having missed the fights they normally had everyday.

"Your on snowflake."

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Thanks for reading up till now and I really hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm not a hundred percent on this chapter since it just explains them moving back home finally but it works out fine to let me have Natsu vs Gray and Erza in the next chapter.**_

_**Right now I'm letting things settle down before Phantom Lord shows up and having a few moments with the guild meeting their newest members and Ur having no memory about her past. After the next chapter I'll start things off with Phantom so don't worry about it getting dragged out longer than it should.**_

_**Just to let you know I'm not bashing Erza but she'll be in a bad mood because for two years all she's heard was that Oberon was her equal. Now though she's finally found him and it turns out to be Natsu the whole time getting her even more pissed because of his disappearing act. She'll calm down but for now she's just really at angry at him for a multitude of reasons and needs something to help her cool down.**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
